The Final Round of Death! One Minute To Win!
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: Kaiba and Yami have made it to Round 6 part 2! Now that they're here, they have to battle Arain. With Yami's hurt ankle, things are going to be hard. Kaiba looks for the keys to set the 11 trapped players free. Yami figures out a truth from Arain...But what is it?


Characters: Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Grandpa, Arain (Evil OC), Duke, Weevil, Mai, Kaiba, Atemu, Trisien, Yusei, Jaiden, Rex

Beginning scene: The Stage

Remaining Players: Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba

Players Gone: Rex, Joey Wheeler, Yusei Fudo, Mai, Duke, Tristien, Yugi Moto, Atemu, Weevil Underwood, Jaden Yuki

Ending Scenes: Yugi's bed, Kaiba's bed, Mai's bed

Kaiba set Yami down and Arain jumped off the stage and charged them. Yami dodged to the left while Kaiba went right. Arain spun around and sent a kick to Yami's back. Kaiba ran to the cages while Yami fought. Yami made a grab for Arain's foot as it was coming, but Arain suddenly changed feet and sent Yami flying. As Yami flew across the room, Yami supun and landed on his feet. Yami went to one knee, lifted a hand up and whipped some blood away. He looked down and then back at Arain who was grinning from ear to ear. Then Arain charged again and Yami did as well. Yami went to drop kick Arain, but Arain dodged and punched Yami in the gut and knocked him to the ground. Yami made a quick recovery and punched Arain in the jaw with as much force as he could. Arain stumbled back and touched his injured jaw and looked back at Yami with hate clouding his eyes.

Yami braced himself for Arain's punch to the face and kicked right between Arain's legs. Arain crumbled to the ground while holding his crotch in pain.

46 sec. left

Kaiba pulled the covers off the first cage and hissed when he found Weevil. Then he went on to the next and sighed. He had found Duke in there. "I need keys," Kaiba murmered as he turned from the cage and to the battle between Arain and Yami.

43 sec. left

Yami sent Arain to the ground with a well aimed kick to the side of the head. Yami looked toward Kaiba and nodded toward him. Then Arain grabbed Yami's bad ankle and dragged him to the ground. Arain stood up and grinned as he stomped his foot right on Yami's rib cage. "You lose Pharaoh," Arain spat the word out as he applied more pressure. Yami yelped in pain as he grabbed Arain's ankle and tried to take it off so he could breath. "Kaiba can't help you. No one can. And soon, you'll be my puppet...just..like..Yugi..." Arain taunted. And something snapped inside Yami as he used his left fist to make contact with the back of Arain's knee. Then, before he could fall over, Yami grabbed his leg, and tossed him onto the ground. Yami quickly got up and stumbled over to Arain. He placed his good foot of Arain's neck and pressed as hard as he could. "Die bitch," Yami whispered in Arain's ear as he broke his neck.

Yami lifted his leg and fell on his back in exaustion.

30 sec. left

Kaiba ran over to Yami and crouched next to him. "You alright Pharaoh?" Yami nodded weakly and closed his eyes as he started to drift off into slumber. Kaiba sighed and stood up. He walked over to Arain's body and started to search. He found the keys in the most unlikely place...Kaiba stood up and ran to the cages. He got back on the stage and freed Weevil and Duke. Then he uncovered all with a total of 20 sec. left on the clock. He raced to each and every one of them and opened them. When he got to the last, the cage that held Atemu, he had 15 sec. left. He slowly put the key in, twisted it, and then pulled out the key. Kaiba dropped it and opened the cage, Atemu fell into Kaiba's awaiting arms.

They had 3 sec. left when everyone was offically out of their capture's grasp.

Yami woke up to find that he was at the Game Shop. Yami looked over and smiled. Maybe it was just a horrble nightmare. When Yami tried to lift the one leg, pain shot up his spine. Nope. It wasn't a dream. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami's body, Yami burried his face in Yugi's hair and breathed in his sent and went back to sleep.

Mai woke up to find Duke sleeping with her. She smiled and thought that it was just a nightmare, but a wonderful nightmare that got her and Duke together.

Kaiba woke up in his bed to find Atemu in his bed. Kaiba smiled inwardly and kissed Atemu's temple, then the lips softly and whispered a 'I love you' in Atemu's ear before going back to sleep.

They never spoke about what happened that day. They kept it a secret, even behind closed doors...

Yami and Yugi had moved out and started a family together. They had twins...

Mai and Duke had a happy family and went on various trips to the beach with their kids. They had five kids...

Atemu moved in with Kaiba and had a nice family. If you can call having ten children and two adults nice...

And they all lived happily ever after...

...The End...


End file.
